Listen to the Rain
by Stef's Lestrange
Summary: O amor pode superar até a morte. Nesse caso, vale tudo para reencontrar seu grande amor após a morte. Song Fic baseada na música Listen to the Rain do Evanescence. Fic H².


_**Listen listen**_

_**Ouça ouça**_

_**Listen listen**_

_**Ouça ouça**_

_**Listen listen**_

_**Ouça ouça**_

_**Listen listen**_

_**Ouça ouça**_

_**Listen listen listen listen**_

_**Ouça ouça ouça ouça**_

_**Listen listen listen listen**_

_**Ouça ouça ouça ouça**_

_**Listen listen listen listen**_

_**Ouça ouça ouça ouça**_

_**Listen listen**_

_**Ouça ouça**_

Era uma noite chuvosa de setembro. O temporal era muito forte e o vento bastante gélido. Harry se encontrava acordado observando os pingos da chuva caírem e escorrerem por sua janela escura, opaca e sem vida. O garoto se encontrava em sua escrivaninha a luz de velas. Havia criado um certo gosto por velas, desde que Mione mostrou que sempre davam um outro clima no local onde ficávamos. Diante de um pergaminho, tentava procurar as palavras certas para poder escrever um livro. Sim, um livro em dedicatória aquela mulher que sempre amou e que sempre esteve ao seu lado. Hermione Granger havia falecido depois de um atentado contra sua família. Voldemort e seus Comensais não mediram esforços para deixar a casa em pedaços, assim como os corpos da família Granger. Harry passou dois anos de sua vida se lamentando por isso, mas percebeu que nada daquilo valia a pena, pois Mione pediu para que fosse forte. O clima lá fora estava igual ao da ultima noite que eles se viram. Chuvosa, fria e com um ar de adeus.

**flashback**

-O que você tem Mione, está tão calada? -perguntou Harry para Mione. A garota estava muito estranha.

-Estou...como posso te dizer...estou com um mau pressentimento! -disse Mione olhando-o. -Sabe aquele aperto no coração sem motivo?

-Sei! - disse Harry calmamente.

-É isso que estou sentindo! Pode ser meio piegas, mas sinto que não te verei de novo! -disse Mione com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

-Não diga uma coisa dessas! Nos veremos de novo sim e com muita freqüência! -disse Harry olhando-a com carinho.

-É ..você tem razão. São coisas da minha cabeça! - disse Mione balançando a cabeça.

-É sim! Você ainda terá que me agüentar por muitos e muitos anos! -disse Harry sorrindo e parando de andar.

-Assim espero! - disse Mione sorrindo docemente.

Mione ainda sentia aquele aperto inexplicável no peito. Estava se sentindo vazia, incomoda sem nenhum motivo. Percebeu que teria que apagar esse mau pressentimento e se divertir com o garoto que mais amava nessa vida. Amava sem ele saber.

-Harry...eu preciso te perguntar uma coisa? -disse Mione parando diante do garoto.

-Pergunte! -disse Harry olhando-a com atenção.

-Se eu morresse amanhã, o que você falaria pra mim hoje? -perguntou Mione sem jeito.

Harry não havia entendido a moral da pergunta e nem tinha uma resposta para aquilo. Sentia que Mione estava estranha e tudo piorou com essa pergunta que, para ele, era totalmente maluca.

-Mione..não sei..

-Quero a resposta, por mais boba que ela seja! -disse Mione enrugando a testa.

Era agora ou nunca. Mione estava dando uma chance para Harry dizer o que sentia, mas não tinha certeza se deveria falar tudo que sentia naquele momento. Pequenos chuviscos começaram a cair chamando Harry para a realidade.

-Mione, eu diria que...- disse Harry chegando mais perto dela.

-O que? - insistiu Mione atenta a cada palavra dele.

-Diria que você é a pessoa mais especial em minha vida. Tudo que sou hoje foi graças a você. Você me ensinou muita coisa e tenho muito orgulho em ter alguém como você ao meu lado. -disse Harry olhando-a no fundo dos olhos.

Uma fina lágrima escorreu pelo rosto gelado de Mione. Sentiu seu coração mais vazio do que estava antes, mas o que estava acontecendo. Uma fina gota de chuva caiu pelo seu rosto acompanhando o trajeto da lágrima.

-Harry, é piegas o que eu vou te dizer agora, mas... -Mione parecia desesperada em querer dizer tudo aquilo. - Eu amo você!

Harry sentiu seu estomago dar milhares de voltas. Nunca esperou que Mione fosse dizer aquilo a ele na vida. Estava se sentindo feliz e pronto para dar uma bela resposta.

-Eu também te amo, Mi! -disse Harry envolvendo-a nos braços. - Não sei viver sem ter você!

-Eu também não! -disse Mione abraçando-o desesperadamente. A chuva havia engrossado e batia no rosto dos dois cortante e gélida. -Harry..eu precisava dizer isso, porque não sei o dia de amanhã. Sinto muito por ter dito uma coisa dessas tão tarde, mas isso já estava me matando.

-Você disse na hora certa, não se preocupe! -disse Harry abraçando-a com carinho.

-Não..não irei me preocupar porque sei que você sente o mesmo. - disse Mione olhando-o nos olhos. -Amo você e é com você que quero passar o resto de minha vida.

-Vamos passar a vida inteira juntos. Te prometo! -disse Harry sorrindo e roçando seus lábios nos da garota.

-É tão bom ouvir isso! - disse Mione alisando a nuca molhada do garoto. - Que a chuva abençoe esse nosso amor, Harry!

-Abençoado seja! -disse Harry deslizando as mãos pelo rosto molhado da garota.

A chuva se tornou mais forte e ambos tremiam de frio. Não estavam preocupados com a chuva e nem com o frio. Mione e Harry queriam apenas curtir o momento, sentir o corpo um do outro. Lentamente, Harry começou a envolver Mione em um doce e quente beijo que pareceu aquecer cada pedacinho do corpo dos dois. Harry começava a envolver a garota em um abraço mais forte e Mione continuava a beija-lo intensamente. Ambos se amavam e a chuva parecia entender isso, pois aos poucos ela cessava.

-Nunca vou te deixar! - disse Mione sussurrando em seu ouvido.

-Nem eu! Você é parte de mim! - disse Harry no mesmo tom.

-Te amo! -disse Mione voltando a beijá-lo.

**fim do flashback**

Foi o último "te amo" que Harry havia ouvido sair dos lábios quentes de Mione. Não podia negar, a cada dia que passava, sentia falta do amor de sua vida. Sentia que estava ficando doente, que era incapaz de fazer as coisas e que nada mais lhe importava. Queria estar junto dela, mas não sabia como.

_**Listen to each drop of rain listen listen**_

_**Escute cada gota de chuva ouça ouça**_

_**Aaah**_

_**Whispering secrets in rain listen listen**_

_**Murmurando segredos na chuva**_

_**Aaah**_

_**Magically searching for someone to hear**_

_**Fascinantemente procurando por alguém para ouvir**_

_**That story be more than it hides**_

_**Essa história é maior do que ela esconde**_

_**Each droplet long gone?**_

_**Cada gotinha distante foi ?**_

_**Can't we stay for a while?**_

_**Não podemos ficar por enquanto?**_

_**It's just to hard to say goodbye**_

_**Listen to the rain**_

_**É tão difícil dizer adeus**_

_**Aa...ah**_

_**Listen listen listen listen listen listen to the rain**_

_**Ouça, ouça, ouça, ouça, ouça, ouça, ouça a chuva**_

_**Weeping**_

_**Pingando**_

_**Oo...ooh oooh ooh oo...ooh**_

_**Oo...ooh oooh oh oh**_

Harry voltou sua atenção para o pergaminho vazio. Tentava escrever, mas não conseguia transferir seus bons sentimentos e recordações por Mione em um papel. Queria guardar tudo aquilo pra ele,mas sentia que estava sendo um pouco egoísta. _"Egoísta por que, se nada mais me importa?" _ -pensou Harry totalmente frustrado. Olhou para a janela e resolveu se aproximar. A chuva caia pesadamente lá fora. Uma dor no peito de Harry começou a atormenta-lo. Uma dor que havia sentido uma certa noite. À noite em que Mione se fora.

**flashback **

-A casa está destruída, será impossível encontrar alguma coisa! - disse Lupin olhando ao redor da casa em ruínas.

-Crueldade! -disse Tonks deixando uma lágrima escorrer.

-Voldemort foi cruel dessa vez, tudo para afetar Harry! - disse Olho-Tonto andando de um lado para outro.

-Por falar nele, onde ele se meteu? -perguntou Tonks caindo na real.

-Ele está apavorado tentando encontrar o corpo de Mione, mas pela situação da casa, não sobrou nada para contar história. -disse Olho- Tonto ainda andando.

-Por Merlin, Moody. Tenha dó! -disse Tonks se arrepiando.

Do lado de fora, Harry fazia uma busca desesperada em busca de Mione. Levantava destroços, retirava roupas, enfim, tudo que encontrava tirava de seu caminho. Suas esperanças em encontrar o corpo de Mione estavam sumindo o que fazia ele se sentir extremamente incapaz. Queria gritar por seu nome, mas ela nunca ouviria. Caiu sobre os joelhos totalmente desapontado. Perguntava-se porque tudo aquilo estava acontecendo com ele. Já não bastava ter perdido os pais e Sirius, agora Mione? Uma fina lágrima começou a escorrer por seu rosto pálido e cansado. i "Eu devia ter levado Mione a sério. Ela não estava se sentindo bem ontem..estava sentindo sua morte...como fui BURRO!" /i - pensava Harry chorando feito criança. Soluçava ajoelhado, amaldiçoava a vida que tinha e sabia que nada mudaria aquilo que sentia: raiva e culpa. Perdeu alguém especial mais uma vez. Entre seus soluços, acabou ouvindo um gemido. Gemido de dor vindo da sua esquerda. Ergueu os olhos e pôde ver que Mione se encontrava jogada no chão extremamente ferida.

-Mione..Mione..você está viva! - disse Harry a colocando nos braços. Sentiu uma ponta de esperança tomar conta de seu corpo.

-Ha-Harry.. - Mione mal conseguia falar. Estava toda ensangüentada.

-Xiu! Não fala nada! Vai ficar tudo bem! - disse Harry alisando o rosto da garota.

-Harry..eu..eu preciso .. -Mione tomava fôlego a cada palavra que tentava dizer. Seu corpo não resistiria por muito tempo.

-Não fale nada! Vou te tirar daqui! -disse Harry cobrindo-a com sua jaqueta.

-Harry...eu ..te..eu te amo, tá? -disse Mione de uma só vez.

Harry sentiu que estava perdendo mais uma vez. Mione não tinha condições de falar. Ele queria sair dali...ajudá-la..salvá-la. Pingos de chuva começaram a cair sorrateiramente, molhando o rosto machucado de Mione.

-Mi..eu também te amo! Te amo com todas minhas forças! -disse Harry abraçando-a. -Só não me deixe, ok?

-Harry...é...é tarde demais... -disse Mione olhando-o nos olhos do garoto. - Quero..quero que você saiba...que você é o homem da minha vida e que sempre estarei cuidando de você. Seja na vida ou na morte.

-Mione..pára de falar isso. Vai ficar tudo bem! Você vai ver! -disse Harry ficando angustiado. Os pingos de chuva começaram a cair com mais força.

-Eu estarei lá em cima vigiando seus passos, suas decisões...tudo... -disse Mione em prantos. -É só me chamar que eu virei!

-Como você virá? -perguntou Harry caindo no choro.

-Pelos pingos de chuva! O barulho que ela fizer, será eu te dizendo como agir. Ouça os pingos de chuva Harry e sempre se lembrará de mim! - disse Mione alisando o rosto garoto.

-Mione..eu te amo...não vá embora. Resista! Seja forte! -disse Harry desesperado.

-Já resisti demais! Estava esperando você chegar pra poder dizer adeus! -disse Mione sorrindo. - Obrigada ...obrigada por..por tudo! Por me amar, por me fazer feliz e por sempre estar ao meu lado quando precisei. Siga seu caminho...e nunca esqueça de ouvir os pingos de chuva...eu...eu estarei lá!

-Sei que estará! -disse Harry sorrindo carinhosamente e a abraçando.

Harry ainda podia ouvir o resto de respiração de Mione. Procurava aquecer a garota de todas as formas, mas parecia não adiantar pois Mione ficava cada vez mais fria.

-Adeus, Harry! -disse Mione em seu ouvido. - Se..cuida.

-Não, Mione! Vou levar você pra dentro! - disse Harry pegando a garota no colo.

Assim que ergueu os olhos para olhar Mione, a garota mantinha os olhos fechados. Os pingos de chuva agora caiam levemente por seu rosto fazendo Harry cair em prantos. Voltou a se colocar no chão e deitou-se sobre o corpo inerte de Mione.

-Te amo! -disse Harry soluçando em seus braços que nunca mais o envolveriam como antes.

** fim flashback **

Harry continuou observando a janela. Ao perceber que a chuva cessara um pouco, pôde sentir a presença de Mione. Parecia que o vento transmitia seu cheiro e o voar das folhas o seu andar. Começou a se sentir vazio, como na noite em que a garota se fora. Resolveu então matar as saudades da garota. Pegou seu casaco largado na cama e se perdeu na calada da noite sentindo os pingos de chuva caírem em seu rosto. _"Banha-me com teu amor,Mione" _- pediu Harry de olhos fechados absorvendo cada pingo de chuva.

_**Listen listen listen listen**_

_**Ouça ouça ouça ouça**_

_**Listen listen listen**_

_**Ouça ouça ouça**_

Harry chegou ao cemitério escondido pela noite. O lugar tinha grandes anjos tristonhos e várias flores bem colocadas em seu túmulos. O garoto caminhou tranqüilamente em busca do tumulo da amada. Assim que o encontrou, sentou-se de frente para ele, imaginando que Mione estivesse em sua frente. Tirou do bolso molhado um pequeno pergaminho que sempre lia quando a saudade apertava. Lançou um feitiço para que o papel não molhasse e começou a lê-lo calmamente, como se fosse a primeira vez que estivesse lendo.

"_Querido Harry,_

_Se estiver lendo essa carta agora é porque meu ser não existe mais nessa terra. Isso que estou fazendo pode ser a coisa mais idiota do mundo, mas com essa batalha contra Voldemort, podemos dizer que nossas vidas estão sempre em risco. Daí pensei: "porque não escrever uma carta para o garoto que mais amo nessa vida?" Então..resolvi escrever essa carta para não deixar de dizer o que minha boca impede._

_Agradeço sempre por ter compartilhado bons momentos com você, risadas, momentos tristes e felizes...você me ensinou muito nessa vida. Como adoraria ver seus olhos agora. Como queria sentir suas mãos sobre minha pele. Ai Harry, porque amar é tão cruel? Por que fui acabar me apaixonando por você? Não me martirizo por isso nunca, porque sei que a oportunidade de cada um chegará, mas se você estiver lendo isso agora é porque essa minha oportunidade não chegou. _

_Está chovendo sabia? Lembra muito do nosso primeiro beijo ..foi nesse mesmo dia que estou escrevendo essa carta. Sei que pareci um pouco estranha, mas é aquele básico sexto sentido da mulher. Acho que deu certo não é?_

_Não quero prolongar muito as linhas dessa carta de despedida. Só quero te desejar uma vida maravilhosa...quero que você nunca desista de lutar por seus sonhos...e que nunca desista de amar outra vez. Sim,Harry,tenho certeza que esse nosso amor será logo adormecido, mas saiba que , de onde eu estiver, sempre estarei cuidando dele..assim como os pingos de chuva estarão cuidando de você._

_Sempre que sentir minha falta, escute o pingo da chuva. Lá estará minha voz para te dizer o que fazer e como fazer. Sinta o vento, pois ele irá transmitir o cheiro do meu perfume, sinta o chacoalhar das árvores, pois elas emitirão meus passos. Sinto ter que partir dessa forma, mas não foi por minha causa nem por sua causa. Cada um de nós tem um destino traçado e esse foi o meu. Como queria que nada disso estivesse acontecendo. Vejo você sofrer e nada posso fazer a não ser aliviar a dor que você sente._

_Abra seus olhos para o amor a volta, são eles que sustentarão da melhor forma possível de agora em diante. Eu te amei e sempre te amarei! A chuva agora faz parte de você...ouça a chuva...sinta o meu amor contido nela alisando sua face alva e linda..._

_Obrigada por tudo...principalmente por me fazer existir em sua vida..._

_Da sua e eterna,_

_Hermione Granger."_

Os olhos de Harry agora transbordavam de lágrimas e seu peito arfava de dor. A chuva havia se tornado em tempestade e o vento estava muito mais forte que antes. Harry guardou o pergaminho em seu bolso e deitou sobre o tumulo de Mione.

-Sei que você está aqui agora...se puder me ouvir...ainda te amo! Sinto sua falta! - disse Harry de olhos fechados sentindo cada pingo de chuva cair sobre seu rosto. -Você sempre fará parte de minha vida...me leve com você...

_**I stand alone in the storm listen listen**_

_**Eu estou sozinho na tempestade ouça ouça**_

_**Suddenly sweet I say no**_

_**Listen listen**_

_**Repentinamente doce eu disse não**_

_**Ouça ouça**_

_**Couldn't they stay for you haven't much time**_

_**Eles não podem ficar por você, não tem muito tempo**_

_**Open your eyes to the love around you**_

_**Abra seus olhos para o amor a sua volta**_

_**You can feel youre alone**_

_**Você pode sentir que está sozinho**_

_**But I'm here still with you**_

_**Mas eu estou aqui com você**_

Harry adormeceu de cansaço de tanto chorar. Seu corpo jazia gélido sobre o túmulo de Mione e seu coração batia de pura dor. Sentia a chuva sobre seu corpo e o vento soprar sobre seu rosto pálido. A chuva continuava a cair e o vento passou a diminuir. Harry parecia não respirar e nem ao menos a fim de se mover. Ele queria se encontrar com Mione, onde quer que ela estivesse. O tempo foi passando e a chuva cessando. Harry não respirava mais, não se mexia...e nem ao menos seu coração batia. Sua alma estava sendo levada ao encontro da amada. Estava sendo levada para seu conforto interior.

_**You can do what you dream**_

_**Você pode fazer o que você sonha**_

_**Just remember to listen to the rain**_

_**Somente lembre de ouvir a chuva**_

_**oo...ooh oh oh oh oh**_

_**ooh ooh oh oh oooh**_

_**Listen**_

_**Ouça**_

**...Aqui jaz Harry James Potter... e... Hermione Jane Granger...**

**N/A: Fic triste não? Eu amo esse shipper, não adianta! Espero que tenham gostado. Deixem reviews ok? Isso vai me deixar muito contente! **

**Beijos mágicos na pontinha do nariz.**


End file.
